Ill Fated Souls
by Adia16
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure, exploring behind the scenes of each Freddy attraction. Secrets from the shadows will be revealed, as you take fate into your hands. What price are you willing to pay?
1. Prologue Salvaged

_Breathe…just breathe._

Every part of Quinn was shaking from running her knuckles ghost white from gripping the dark black case; Fingernails bleeding from carving _please help_ on the front the combination to the locks on the back. Quinn wiped her brow gently her plush Foxy looked up at her from her pack as the straps sagged to her forearms. Mostly, from neglect of straitening them, Quinn had slight differences in her shoulders and always had to straighten her pack whenever she returned home from a long day of school and work. Foxy was a bit damaged from the mysterious fire. Quinn wanted to laugh she knew better _, it was him._ Just as her friends told her, _he will always come back._

The clash of metal sounded in the nearby cargo hold. All she needed to do was slip it onto the cargo placement arranged, ready with air supplies food and water. The cool metal of the case bit her finger tips her back and legs a flame from running. The cooler metal of the crate rested against her back. The cool night air and the sound of the ocean at the shipyard seemed quite peaceful. Ironic how such a peaceful place could be turned into a violent crime scene.

Quinn shook her head _, I'm not dead yet…I have survived this long._ The empty vessels of boats asleep, in the witching hour. Or was it past? Whatever the case was, Quinn needed to preserve what was in the case at all costs.

"Come. On. Out. Each word spoken was followed by the bang and crash of metal. Q…qqq…q…uinn. Quinn held her breath the glitches happened every so often, his voice was gurgled metal scraping against his vocal cords. Adding to the eerie tone in his voice of pure pleasure, it was deep and mechanical. After a few hiccups he continued

"I won't. Hhharm. you. I. Know. you. Just. Want. To. hhhhelp. Even. Though. You. Are. Seventeen. You. Are. More. Like. A. child. Tttttttechnically. You. Are. Still. A. c…ccc…cccc…hild. By. Law… He glitches out laughing, that laughter will stop Quinn had enough of this.

Quinn eased her breathing remembering to breathe through her nose and keep it quiet, Quinn looked again at foxy his calm orange eyes giving comfort. Quinn set the case down by her left side. Reaching into her bag pack she removed a taser. Turning it on the hum sounded, adjusting her pack on her shoulders and grabbing the case with her left hand. Quinn leaned out looking to her left, then quickly to her right. It was quiet…too quiet… A loud bang like a car being dropped from a high height sounded right above her.

Quinn ran the taser handy, weaving through cargos and hopping over fences. Thank goodness she took classes, she always felt super human the way she could move. She loved living as a stunt actress, Quinn would pause for a moment to listen for which way he was approaching. Quinn made it to the ocean and hurtled the case as hard as she could. _Now the world can know…or someone…_ Quinn's eyes adjusted to the light. It was about to be dusk, the last rush of adrenaline pulsed through her. A smile spread of triumph, she won once again. Switching off the taser and placing it in her pack. Quinn turned and looked for the labeled cargo hold F87. Careful of her pursuer she had a hand on the place where her taser was just in case. The feeling the taser beneath the rough material helped her remain confident and calm. She opened the door and set her bag inside, turning to close the doors a metal hand closed around her thought and pulled her in like an embrace. The deep voice seemed to rumble inside I heard all the mechanical movements and the small ticks inside. "Your it." He kept twitching gleaming in his eyes was triumphant pleasure. I tried to move the mechanical hand tightened, now Quinn could scarcely breathe. Quinn soon blacked out, and holding his prey he slipped into the shadows. Deposing of the pack, as if she never existed the practice he had mastered to an art.

Sirens sound in your ear, as you run across the beach. You snuck out to a bonfire on the beach celebrating your graduation with your bodies. As you across the beach you trip on something. Staying still the lights and the Sirens leave possibly with some of the idiots who drank. That's why you don't drink at parties, how else would you get away with sneaking out?

Once you are certain they are gone you sit up looking at what seems to be a washed up briefcase. Looking it over you feel some scratches in it, intrigued you decide to take it with you. Sneaking back to the place you just were about what felt like five minutes ago, the heat of the coals still dying down from the great night. You look to the parking lot, seeing that your car wasn't going to be able to go anywhere. You trek the long distance home, keeping to the shadows to make sure no no one sees you.

No one does, since when do they ever? It was your time to leave and you were excited to finally leave the small town behind. Climbing onto the roof and creeping onto the landing leading to your room, which was always unlocked for such occasions. Climbing over the railing you push open the door and directly step onto the carpet, the briefcase on the floor. You room was the spare master, which was fine with you, boxes as the leaning towers cover the room posters are rolled up, your room spotless the first it had been since you lived there.

Heading over to the desk you plug in the light and switch it on. The scratches are covered in sand, looking around you find a spare towel and rag. As you clean off the sand and other unknown gunk on the scratches became the words please help.

You smile to yourself, a prank maybe? _I didn't really do my senior prank yet..._ the thought comes to you. A four digit combination lock claps the two sides of the briefcase shut. You decide to worry about opening it later, and flip it over and clean the other side noticing four numbers. _No way!_ _No one is that lucky.._ but you decide to try the numbers, with a snap the lock opens. Setting it horizontal you take a breath and open the case. Inside you see a notes journals and files upon files. The note on all of it catches your attention you begin to read it:

 _Most people think I'm still in shock about what happened that evening. I'm not in shock, seems the only way to tell the story of the dead; is to write it on something dead and lifeless itself. I know what I saw, I know he is back. And he's coming for me, I'm not sure if I can finish the story that needs to be told before I am hunted and struck into silence. Like the others, family and friends as "friendly reminders" whose lives were snuffed out before they could even live them out._

 _Not only is this a crime this is a tragedy…. That starts before my voice is heard._

 _I was young at the time, when we first heard about the tragic accident of the murdered child, a victim of happenstance they claimed. How can you trust me? You must. Still have doubts? Read the article yourself._

Attached to the note is a newspaper clipping. It is a bit worn of age but, still perfectly legible.

 ** _Utah Times News_**

 ** _NOT THE SAFEST PLACE ON EARTH Fredbear Dinner_**

A body was recovered at 10:00 am, yesterday.

The child was near the famed restaurant around 4:00 pm.

The family refuses to comment to our reporters at this time.

Tons of protesters of safety for their children.

The protesters have rallied together, most teens camping out around the restaurant.

Although the protesters are being heard, the restaurant revealed today that they will continue to open their doors.

With promises to handle this tragedy by business measures.

Written underneath the article was these words:

Still don't believe me? Let me tell you a family secret. _It's me._ My family has been involved with Freddie's since before me. And it's their story that will convince you, inside the journals of my family there is my contact information hidden. If you try to get a hold of me and I don't answer for about a week, then what I am saying is true.

Below listed contact information, of someone named Trisha Quinn.


	2. Chapter 1 Destined Choices

You look at the name Trisha Quinn, a wave of exhaustion makes you pause. Glancing at the clock over your shoulder you notice it's 4:59 and changes as you slowly blink to 5:00.

Do you go to sleep?( 0) Or do you decide to pull an all night investigation on the case?(8) (follow the numbers to see your outcome.)

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The navy blue case as you empty it has a metal encasing, able to preserve documents, like you'd find in a safe box. You gently take out the article and note you read. Seeing the contact information, you debate on if you should call the number listed or not. Do you continue to investigate the case?(9) Call the number to see how real this really is. (1)

 **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

You set the page down, and see a journal before the files. The journal is a bit worn, but in very good condition. The leather bound book of a chocolate brown has a purple ribbon marking a particular page. As your fingertips brush the cover you feel worn designs impressed in the faux leather. Your curiosity seems overbearing wanting to check out the journal. Yes (6) No (0)

 **1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Reaching for your cell, you enter the numbers placing it to your ear. It rings, for a few moments. A female voice answers "Yes? Hello?" Your mouth is dry as you stumble over what to say, "Is this Trisha?" The female voice paused, "No, she has been expecting your call. I am to tell you that she's recovering just fine. Your lucky your sister even survived, her attack. _Attack? Sister?_ "Her poor heart has even stopped more than once, she's a fighter you know." Your head rushes with questions. "Who am I speaking with? The female voice laughs in embarrassment "Oh dear! I didn't even remember to introduce myself. I am Nurse Erika Muaune. Your sister's new personal nurse by her Doctor Mason. You probably want to speak with your sister, but she is asleep. Even family aren't allowed to disturb her. Convince Nurse Erika to speak with Trisha (3) Hang up and try again later. (2)

 **666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

The cover opens the name is written you can see it as Chayen. The first page seems to reflect a shimmering light and is gone when you blink; unsure if it's from exhaustion or if it's from the light. As you stare into the journal the shimmer moves across the pages, now you know it's really happening. You can't seem to close the journal. The writing fades until it's completely blank. Then it begins to whisper, images form in the journal like pictures. Your head begins to hurt by the sudden bright light. As your eyes adjust you hear the laughter of kids, colorful balloons are everywhere. Your at the head of a table facing a stage, where a gold rabbit and bear singing and moving. The brown lodge cabin feel makes you think of camping with your family when you were young. Your head hurts but you know them from somewhere. A beautiful women with long red wavy hair, "Happy Birthday sweetheart, I know how much you love Freddie's. With our attention on your younger brother you seemed to be left out. I hope you like it, Chayen." _Chayen? the journal..._ It was a struggle to get basic information, your head seeming to explode with information. From two different lives, yours and Chayen's. The rabbit was Bonnie, it was your favorite. Though you did like Freddy, Bonnie took the lead just slightly. Your father constantly worked at a place like Freddie's but it simply wasn't the same. You quickly get down and go as close as you can to the stage, climbing upon it you look up at Bonnie with his guitar leans down to you, a mechanical voice says "Is it your birthday?" You nod excitement being this close to Bonnie and Freddie. Your arms wrap around Bonnie for a hug. The golden fur felt so soft, Bonnie was still and smiled as you stepped back. "Make sure to eat plenty of my amazing pizza." You quickly go over to Freddy and give him a hug too, it felt the same hugging Bonnie. Whispering to them secrets you had you realize that your voice isn't yours. It's different in pitch and tone, a nice one. You get off the stage and together they say "Happy Birthday Chayen." It gives you a sense of importance, and the greatest honor to you. Playing games with your friends eating pizza that was actually pretty good. A game of tag, hide n' seek broke out, with Bonnie and Freddie joining in. It was the best, ending in opening your present inside was a Bonnie plush. Complete with a plush guitar, when you pressed the guitar it sang Happy Birthday and said a personal message from Mom and along the lines of "We love you, happy birthday." Bonnie would laugh and say "Don't forget me too!" The Bonnie plush becoming your favorite as you exchange another round of hugs for Bonnie and Freddie.

Laughter of the children echos as a headache throbs, as a vertigo spell takes over. The image of the party vanishes, slowly though you can't help but feel a chill. As if someone was watching you. You find yourself back in your room, the sun on your face your siblings have camped out on your bed asleep. Tangled in blankets and pillows like a surprise sleep over. Looking to the journal it had the passages written in. The date you opened to, was October 16th the date was a bit faded, and hard to read.

Looking back to your siblings you see something odd, the twins the youngest of your siblings, around four were huddled together, between the two of them was a red stuffed animal, it's eyes were a warm orange, with a patch over one eye, his ears had black tips and his tail had some black. It seemed a bit worn but in very good condition. You know your siblings wouldn't know anything about Freddie's, Let alone Foxy... Looking back to the journal you shiver unsure of what exactly you got yourself into.

 **222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

With no answer after a few seconds you decide to hang up. Maybe Trisha wouldn't be up at this hour. Who could "Trisha" be? You smile as you think of your friends who might have the determination to pull this kind of prank. Odd to be the one pranked, if this was a senior prank it was pretty late. But it was well planned and thought out. You glance back at the case, should you investigate more?(6)Or try to get some rest for the big move tomorrow? (0)

 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

You need answers, and you prefer to get them now. This prank was good, but it was bordering on creepy. Is there any way I could speak with her? Nurse Erika pauses, "Now that you mention it, she did leave a recorded message for you." The static begins to get worse instead of normal static you hear whispers, but are not able to make them out. Then a clear voice cuts through the static, "Hello? Hello? Hello? (muffled Is this thing recording? another voice Let me see...yes it is.) Hi there, you have a lot of questions I know. I don't have much time to explain, keep in touch by email, calling is a bit dangerous. I know the note I left gave you a assurance that if I was dead then it was true. You may not believe me, but you need to get dream catchers. You need to stay inside, especially at night. Foxy will find you, and protect those who are most vulnerable. Trust him. Her voice grows in urgency as the static returns this time it's a metal crunching, similar to when the bowling alley gets rid of the pins and sets them up again. It increases in volume, you hear Trisha's voice cut in and out screaming "Get away from me!" Faster and faster then the sound of machines go off as you assume her heart stops once again. A gurgle of metal cries sound and whispers become as strong as Trisha's voice. "You don't know what we've been through." With that the recording ends, the whispered words and Trisha's desperate screams linger in your mind.

"Was that helpful?" Nurse Erika asked and continued "It's so nice your sister informed you of her condition, her therapy, and how well she's doing in it." You pause _what?!_ That was far from what you heard,your own heart racing. What was going on? Why did you seem to care for a complete stranger? This was a very good prank if it was still a prank. Your mouth extremely dry as you are shaking badly, "Yes thank you Nurse Erika." Nurse Erika smiles in her voice "I've never had someone call me by my first name." You pause realizing how rude you might have sounded by using her first name. You quickly apologize, though Nurse Erika replies " Don't fuss, darling I kinda like it. Is there anything else you need?" "No, thank you for letting me hear about Trisha." "Anytime, just make sure you call at a better time if you wish to speak with her. Once she's released I promise she will come home to you." _Oh yeah, she's covering as my "sister." Can't wait to tell Mom and Dad about this one._ While being lost in though the phone sounded a monotone hum, Nurse Erika must have hung up.

You do the same leaning back setting your phone on the desk opposite the case. You steal a glance over at the clock, it read 7:41.

Sleeping isn't an option as your door opens, you jump out of your chair to see your siblings opening the door with tears in their eyes. Pleading if they can stay the night with you one last time. You could use the company, and you couldn't resist their eyes and pleadings for long. A red stuffed animal catches your eye in the youngest twin's arms. You recognize the plush as a foxy from Freddie's a chill falls over you. None of your siblings would know about Freddie's, you knew only rumors and what you saw in the paper. Trisha... maybe things would make sense when she was released from the hospital.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

You can't seem to fight the exhaustion any longer, glancing at the time it's 5:20. You decide to get ready for bed, by the time your finished it's 5:40 and collapse in your bed get into your normal sleeping position and your out.

Expecting another peaceful blackness to greet you, a dream begins to form. You seemed to be running and not knowing why, only that you had to escape and fast. The place was dark, full with all the fears you had. A worn pack was resting on your shoulders, a plush looked at you as you stole anxious glances over your shoulder. A eye patch covering it's eye and a hook for it's hand. _A pirate?_ Wasn't there an animaltronic at Freddie's named foxy? With all the rumors you didn't know what was real and really what wasn't as Freddie's and the reputation was a star at school as another sister location was to open it's doors.

Blood was following the trail where you were going, it hurt to breathe. Your neck was exploding in pain, your voice pretty hard to muster. A strap falls and you notice the pack is a light gray leather, with designs on it. A key chain beside foxy was a dream catcher. It is a tan shade with red feathers and orange feathers. You feel a pulsing in your fingers looking at your hands quickly they were wet. At your side of the back is a cylinder object you assume is a water bottle. Even though you were in pain, adrenaline pushed you through it. As you ran you felt heat in your arms and legs, and heard snaps and a strange sensation like when you get when shocked.

The suns rays brightened the room, and into your face as you forgot to close the blinds. As you sit up and your eyes adjust to the light, you notice your siblings camped out around you, sleeping on the floor with mounds of pillows and blankets. Your eyes go to the clock on your nightstand, instead of looking at the time a glimmer of light catches on red fur of the plush in your dream. The gray backpack beside the base on the right side of the nightstand. Looking past the plush the time reads 12:00. It was time to start your move.


	3. Chapter 2 Dawn of the Tragedy

(Chain decisions are carried from the last chapter, they lead up to major decisions and decide your path to them. Be careful as you select your choice. it will be better to stay with the choice you choose than to read all of them.)

( **Continue if pack and foxy was the end result.** )

Minutes seem to have passed as you stare at the worn gray pack. The plush as Foxy stares at you, although it was different in person than in the articles and speculation. You get out of bed avoiding your siblings on the floor, getting ready for the day. Upon returning you notice it is 9:10 pm, your youngest sister runs to you in her arms is the foxy plush. She hugs the foxy close a smile on her face, happening rarely for more than a few seconds with the three year old. It was a rough life for her, having complications of health you couldn't really grasp. This was not part of the well thought out plan you had

You thought about everything as you set up the trailer for the move, should you take the pack and the case? And what about the plush...should you leave it with your sister? You give hugs and converse as your siblings try their best to assist you in moving. Mostly, handling one item or a light box, you didn't mind as the job was finished sooner than you expected. Sliding the last box in the only items remaining was the case, with the journal and files, the pack and the Fox plush. Explore Pack (7) Take case(3) or leave case(9) **_Take Foxy (6) or leave Foxy (8) Dispose of the Foxy plush (1)_** ( **All are major decisions choose wisely they will determine which story you will get, you will read that story in related chapters.)**

( **Continue if the call to Trisha was your end result.** )

You finish packing, your siblings clustered together in the living room waiting for you. Foxy rests in the middle of your siblings between the two twins. They eat happily over the breakfast you set out for them, in your arms are bags of dream catchers. You don't really know why you purchased them, only that you felt safer with them. Your siblings run over to you and hug and speak with you when your phone goes off. Looking at it says Trisha, as you added the number into your contacts when you attempted to call the other night.

You answer it, expecting answers instead, a deep breathing answers. The static returns, and a male voice is on the other end. "You need to get to the Mercy's Wing Hospital on 24th Avenue, there everything will be explained. If you don't arrive you will simply never see the girl again." You know you need to go, as your heart races recalling Trisha's screams. You turn to go quickly, then a thought stops you, what about your parents your siblings? The bag of dream catchers full of them one for each sibling room, and have enough to hang outside your parent's door and keep two with you. You rush through the house pinning them up in each room on the doors. You rush downstairs promise your pleading siblings you will see them and visit.

The foxy plush catches your eye, is it enough for just the dream catchers? _Do you Take Foxy(6) or Leave Foxy (8) (Read decision after rest of passage.)_

With the decision made, you quickly drive away after a farewell with your parents. You arrive at the hospital, Trisha would be inside. You hope she is alright as you approach the front desk asking for her. "Your a lucky young man, your sister is visiting with other family members she's being discharged." You keep yourself from protesting _Trisha's cover was to be your sister, and that is how it will be until she's safe._ Making it to her room, after being told the directions you hear laughing you enter quickly.

The noon sun came in through an open window, A girl with red hair of lighter and darker hair slowly turns her head. Her curly hair spilling down her shoulders. In a white gown that covered her shoulders, a man with brown hair looks up from his notebook and laptop. A diet coke at his side, he looks you up and down two logos on his laptop, a green trophy and a red camera, with the words Game Theory, Film Theory, and something else that wasn't recognizable.

Someone steps in front of you, He was just a bit shorter than you imagined, he wears a black shirt it has a huge M with a pink mustache across it. He has red hair parted and long into his bangs. His hair was black and was a bit shorter than the red.

"Welcome" he says in a deep voice then breaks out into laughter. "I can't believe you actually came, for a stranger even."

"Mark, stop teasing." Says the one from the laptop, his eyes scan you for a moment as Mark steps aside sharply waving an arm dramatically gesturing to Trisha. She was looking at you then looks down her fingers in her clasped hands shuffle nervously. As you approach she seems to have bruises, with unique scars over her neck and faint ones on her left cheek.

Mark turns to her,"you still haven't opened my present?!" He exclaims with fake hurt, his lip trembles as he goes over to her left side. Leaning on the bars of the gurney until his red hair tickling her cheek. Keeping a sad hurt emotion without trying to burst into laughter, his lips stop trembling and his tongue flicks the top of Trisha's ear. She flushes her mouth open her hands raise in a playful slap manner Mark and her engage in a fight. Trisha rubs her ear on her shoulder, grabbing a cup of water near her she dumps it over his head.

Mark sputters surprised, looks at Trisha whose mouth is open in a silent laughter sounding like sighs, a plush rested in her lap along with flower petals. The pink bag or the present she must have opened before she grabbed the cup. The plush seemed to be _mangle... you believe it was._

Trisha holds it close taking a pen and pad of paper on a new sheet writes: _**I'm feeling better already. :)**_

The silent laughter increases, as her head leans back you see two vertical scars on either side of her neck. You squint to get a better look, and see there are some circular scars or imprints like a brand that are pretty faint.

Trisha pauses noticing the stare you are giving her, and runs a hand through her hair nervously.

Before you could ask her anything, the door opens, a figure entered his white coat blazing in the light that hurt your eyes. He had a scope around his neck he entered announcing in a cheery Britain like accent. "How are you boys taking care of Quinn?"

You steal a look at Quinn who flushes, and looks away.

The Doctor offers a clipboard to you, as you reach for it Mark takes it begging to scribble things on the paper. Sighing, you take the other cushioned chair by the boy on the laptop. He nods to you and offers a smile, then is back to his work.

"We are taking good care of her, Mason and will continue to once she's able to check out." _Mason... that was what Nurse Erika said, Trisha's doctor was Mason. They seemed close..._

Mason smiles to himself as he says aloud; "Of course me and Quinn are close, her mother was a best friend of mine." You stare in shock at Mason, _did he just read your mind?!_

Mason laughs "Sorry, I didn't mean to comment, I get carried away."

Before you could stop yourself the question slipped out, "Mason? How did you know what I was thinking?"

It was Mark's turn to laugh, "You mumble to yourself pretty loud." You feel your ears burn as you could imagine they were as red as a ripe tomato.

Mason sighed "I simply observed you, and performed a quick deduction of what you were telling me."

Mason turned his attention to feeling the scars on Trisha's neck, listening for any yelp flinch or wince. Trisha would watch and cooperate until Mason stood back, "alright you are ready to go, Quinn. This time try to stay away from trouble. Which one of you is taking her this time?"

Both the boy on the laptop and Mark answered "I will."

Mason smiles and laughs "I will just let you decide amount yourselves. Just be careful, I can't keep covering what you get yourselves into. "Take my advice kid," looking to you, then to the others. "Stay away from Freddie's, all of you have lost too much because of that horrid place." Turning back to you he says lowly if you are new in all of this, leave while you have the chance." After a pause of silence, Mason slipped out,the door closing behind him with a firm click.

Trisha swung her legs over the edge of the gurney wiping a tear away from her face. A light tan sweater covered her hospital gown, almost like a robe as the back ended near her ankles as the front stopped by her lower hips. The boy on the laptop leaned over and passed the pack between the chairs to her. Mark was at her side in an instant, helping her stand and walk to the bathroom. Mark approached and took the pack giving it to Quinn who slipped inside, after accepting the bag and going inside, closing the door behind her.

"You have questions do you not?" The boy on the computer set his glasses on the notes he was taking. He stood up, his eyes portrayed a gleam of seriousness in his eyes, that if you'd dare laugh there would be consequences. "What do you know about Freddy Fazbear's? Specifically from the case, your the one that found it. Or else you wouldn't be here or have Quinn's number."

 _You look to the boy he seemed to be in high-school maybe a Junior. You could easily take him on, but Mark.. he seemed more of a challenge. The warning that Mason left chilled your bones, with the serious tone in his voice. What had these people...been through? Why did Trisha cry when he left? Was it what Mason said? Or was there a deeper reason. Knowing who they were wouldn't be so bad, you already know some things._

"I will tell you, once I know your names."

He adjusted his glasses and removed them fingering a silk material cleaning the lenses. There was a moment of silence as his "I am Matthew Patrick,you can call me MatPat. You have already met... " MatPat was cut off by Mark.

Who was leaning against the bathroom door, his back to it arms folded eyes closed. His eyes opened blazing, as he adjusted his glasses "I am Markiplier Edward Fischbach, you can call me Mark."

"Now we have that out of the way, what do you know about the case? Do you want to help Quinn, or back out?"

A knock came from inside the bathroom, Mark moves from the door and backs away.

It opened to Trisha, she had a long black flattering shirt, and burgundy skinny jeans and black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, a gray knit beanie on her head. Her wrists were covered in wrap bracelets and a dream catcher necklace resting in the middle of her chest. The pack over her shoulder as she held it by the top handle. She opened her mouth, beginning to speak her voice was soft and seemed like it hurt beyond imagination to muster any sound " I am Trisha Quinn, my friends call me Quinn. You can too."

Mark's smile disappears as he offers an arm to help her walk. Quinn accepts his help, looking overworked and pained having to say the simple sentence.

 **(Continue if you read the journal as your end result.)**

Your siblings are huddled on the bed, as you notice it was a bit past 9:00. Your eyes trained on the plush between the twins in the arms of the younger twin by mere seconds. It took a while but you finished loading the trailer with your that was left was the case and the plush. You debate about taking them, and if you should touch the journal again.

Something caught your eye, the Foxy plush blinked. Your heart pounds, maybe you were just tired. There was no way the stuffed animal could blink. _You really are nervous aren't you._ You knew that voice as your own, or was it.. the vertigo returns as you blink a girl is before you. She has light brown hair, and blue eyes, she seems to be purple as she seems hazy. She had fair skin, and tears threatening to flow from her eyes. She seemed to be pretty young late twenties to early thirties. Don't worry as she says your name, _I won't hurt you._ Your eyes widen as you realize the voice, though it was calm and gentle. It was no doubt Chayen. You manage to catch yourself saying her name aloud as a whisper.

She looks at you and lowers her head, _yes... If you can see me now, it must mean you used the journal._ You turn pale trying to rationalize what was going on, too much for your scientific mind to handle. No...there must be an explanation right? Chayen looks at you, she seemed to look like she was underwater, her curls waving in the unseen breeze behind her. You look to her feet, she wasn't floating off the ground. How was this possible...

Chayen kneels placing a hand on your cheek, it was cold at first. Yet, it offered a comforting warmth that moved through you. _I know your scared, and this is a lot for you to take in. You are gifted and we need your help. Although, it is dangerous...will you help us?_

The tears threatening to spill began to move down her cheeks, soon more fell. Her blue eyes reflecting so much pain and suffering, more than you have seen. You feel it tap into your sympathy for her, your arms lift to give her a hug. Your arms slip though Chayen a numbing cold encases your arms in your shock you hear _Thank you.._ with your name. Chayen was gone, and your siblings began to stir. Your eyes meet Foxy's warm orange eyes, it's eyes stare back unblinking. I must be pretty tired... you mumble to yourself. Your arms feel like there is frost on them, looking to them nothing is there. But, you couldn't shake the cold sensation off your arms.

Should you continue with this? You shake your head, I am just tired. I will sleep when I can. You needed to find a logical reason to what is happening. Do you take the case(3) or leave the case (9) Take Foxy with you (6) Or leave Foxy with siblings (8) Dispose of the Foxy Plush (1)

 **777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

You approach the leather gray pack, on each zipper is a dream-catcher key chain. It seems to have three main pockets and two smaller pockets in the front. You decide to move from the front to the back starting with the smallest front pocket moving back. There is a slight rip along the seam next to the you open it you see a small black book, you can see that it is an address book. A ribbon marks a page, opening to it there is two people listed. The first was someone named simply Mark Fisbchback (Markiplier) and Matthew Patrick (MatPat) Under the listed contacts were checks next to a simple word _Gift?_ Water smudged everything else but there seemed to be two more contacts somehow related to the other two contacts.

Flipping through the small book there was a few more contacts under employed Mike Schmit, Fritz Smith, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and the last few contacts are smudges of ink and ripped paper by water damage.

You place the address book aside, seeing another item in the pocket, you knew for sure it was a wallet.

You open it there is two pictures a girl with short brown hair with red highlights, she seemed to be in a sort of uniform. The other picture is of a group of friends in the middle there is a beautiful girl with fair skin and light orange hair with darker streaks of her natural red hair. She wore a cobalt decorative tee shirt and gray jeans, to her left is a boy smiling an arm around a girl with long brown hair and blues eyes it seems or green. On the red heads right is a guy with black hair, sunglasses folded and rested in the collar of his red and black plaid shirt. He seemed to have colored hair, and next to him was a another boy with a gray cap and green colored hair along with what seemed to be brown hair. The water seemed to smear the others and made it hard to make out what they were wearing except for the girl in the middle.

You continue to look through the wallet, there is money of thirty dollars, and a drivers id. Pulling it out you see the girl with red hair the same in the photo, her name Trisha Quinn. _So this is what she looked like..._ Looking back to the photos taking each out, looking at the single portrait of the girl you look at the back seeing a name of Kreyta a heart encasing the name. With the group photo on the back says front and center me, to left Matt and Steph to right Mark and Jack. Slipping the photos back into the the clear sleeves and placing the wallet back into the pocket you zip up the pocket careful not to ruin the pack more.

You move up to the smaller front pocket near the next zipper. You open it as you reach in you feel more ids, as you pull them out you see each are for clearance, to Freddie restaurants. One for each of the people in the group photo, excluding the other girl Steph and Jack. Placing them back you move on to the first pocket of the three main ones. As you open it, there are six disposable phones, and two water canteens. As you handled the phones and tried to turn them on you notice each are water damaged. Placing them back you lift the water canteens, one is a green the other is black with blue trim, the green one was empty. Though the blue one seemed to have something clanking around in it. As you open the lid and tilt the bottle to the side the opening in your palm five flash drives meet your fingers. Each look identical and have the same patterns of purple and black calligraphy designs. You slip them back in seal the lid and place both bottles back in the pack. Clipped on a hidden pocket are a few knives in decent condition.

You move to the second pack only one item was in the pocket. A black metal box of nine by twelve, the clasps similar to the ones on the case. Carefully you open the clasps, inside is what looks like to be child drawings. Moving through them, you notice the drawings get better in quality, until you see portraits of children with names underneath. Puppet, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden Freddie, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy. New sketches form in the back of nightmarish revisions of the characters and a last portrait of a crying boy. Last was the Golden Bonnie that you liked, You couldn't help but smile. Underneath the sketch of a old falling apart green and gold Bonnie says Springtrap in red letters. Behind the last sketch is a quick sketches of a man that seem to look like a monster with the word underneath guilty on each. Seeing there was creases you notice a small blue journal a lot like the purple one, it is also marked. Taking a nervous and shaky inhale you quickly open to the page it read: _We finally did it! we helped my friends find peace and move on. Though Springtrap remains, the Puppet has stayed behind to aid us finish him. I'm not quite sure about Springtrap myself... but when he is gone you will be able to sleep as well mom. I miss you terribly.._

You flip back a page seeing this written _Mom has changed again, instead of her uniform as she had at first then the long flowing white gown it is steadily becoming purple. A sort of haze of the same color hangs around her. Could this possibly be the darkness my mom refers to when she is able to sense emotional or physical turmoil in others?_ Closing the book you move it back with the sketches, as you do two new sketches are seen both of Bonnie and Freddy they seemed to be a violet or black color. With another Freddy looking like a dark night version. Underneath reads nightmare, you look into the red eyes that seem to stare into you. With a shiver you quickly place everything back. And clasp the box. You release a shaky exhale realizing the tension in your pain of how long you held your breath. Zipping up the pocket with each dream catcher key-chains meeting in the middle.

Now all that was left was the final third pocket, you unzip the last pocket. once again your breath is caught in your chest, your heart leaping to your throat as you see the Golden Bonnie plush you held when you were Chayen. It seemed worn like foxy, a happiness washes over you as you take the plush out. The fur still soft against your cheek. Your fingers press where you remember the message was left. It springs to life in a snap waking your siblings.

As they look to you, you are faced with the decisions: (normally, I would let you decide to take the pack or not. But here you don't have a choice.), leave the case(9) or take it with you (3), take the foxy plush(6) or leave it(8) or dispose everything (10 if chosen move on to Choice 10)

 **999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Your eyes look to the case, you go over to the desk and place the files the journal and the article in it as you found it. You lower the lid and close the clasps. This was it, this prank or whatever it was, is not meant for you. Someone else can stumble across the case. But no one of your family would find it, that you were to make certain. Taking the case you head to the attic, abandoned items and dust made the place a bit eerie. Flipping on the lights you take the case and move boxes aside, opening a hatch revealing a place under the floor. Setting the case in you place items on top concealing it. Closing the hatch locking it, and sliding the tower of boxes back. A sense of resolve falls over you, then you remember the fox plush. You make your way back out of the attic and shut the lights off. When you have more time, you will return and dispose of everything. You have to admit the prank was crafted very well. Returning to your room your siblings are awake, and run to you tackling you and giving you hugs. The youngest holds the Foxy plush. The thoughts run through your mind should you take the foxy from your sibling? (6) Or leave it in their arms? (8)

 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Your eyes fall to the case, something just didn't add up maybe you should keep the case with you. Placing everything back in, you close the clasps and continue to look around your room. it was hard to believe that you were starting your own life. You smile to yourself as you spend the day with your family late into the night, and drive away to go to your apartment. Maybe doing some research on the case files and findings will be enough. You arrive home, and take the case with you, only unloading the boxes you absolutely need.

Going inside you camp out in the living room, of takeout the glow of your laptop as you look up and read up all you can on Freddie's. The article that was the first one in the case was found, word for word. The papers formed a circle around you into piles of what you now know don't know... and odd things. You look at the time it's too late to try to call Trisha. She was in deep trouble, why didn't she just leave the case alone and let the police handle it? It had to be close to her. Your curiosity is peeked at the purple journal, the only item in the odd pile. (Continue to Choice 03)

 **666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

The youngest sibling watches as the others interact with you. Slowly, she gets down from the bed carrying the Foxy plush approaching you. You make your way to the youngest sibling in her arms is the foxy plush. She hugs the foxy close a smile on her face, happening rarely for more than a few seconds with the three year old. It was rough having complications of health you couldn't really grasp.

This was not part of the well thought out plan you had. But, you couldn't leave the foxy there, with her. You gently explain the situation of wanting Foxy, and promising to get a better toy even a fox if she wanted. She looks at the fox with tear stained eyes for a moment then offers the fox plush to you her eyes shut and head turned away. You gently remove the plush from her hands and give her a hug, and make her something special for breakfast as you do for the rest of your family.

When the time came you went off, the foxy plush sat in the front seat, leaning against a few boxes the orange eyes kept watch of your movement throughout the entire drive. (Continue with Choice 6.)

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The youngest sibling watches as the others interact with you. Slowly, she gets down from the bed carrying the Foxy plush approaching you. You make your way to the youngest sibling in her arms is the foxy plush. She hugs the foxy close a smile on her face, a smile happens rarely for more than a few seconds with the three year old, from having complications of health you couldn't really grasp.(Leave foxy with siblings.)

 **111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Something made you uneasy around that fox,

The youngest sibling watches as the others interact with you. Slowly, she gets down from the bed carrying the Foxy plush approaching you. You make your way to the youngest sibling in her arms is the foxy plush. She hugs the foxy close a smile on her face, a smile happens rarely for more than a few seconds with the three year old, from having complications of health you couldn't really grasp.

You decide to spend some time with her and your other siblings, once you were alone you kindly asked for the Foxy.

She looks down to the plush in her arms then to you, she hands him over fighting the pricking tears in her eyes that wrenches at your consciousness. In a haste to make her feel better, you fabricate a promise to bring foxy back her. Unlike other kids her age they would instantly hand the toy over. Your sister was different, she was wise beyond her years. A simple stare between the plush and you says it all. She knew she wasn't going to see the plush again,or this exact one. Ignoring the fake reassurance you tried to give, she offers the plush to you without a word. Before, you can do anything else she leaves without looking back at the toy.

Guilt overcomes your consciousness, but her safety and your siblings safety came first. You make your way to the car stuffing the Foxy plush into a black trash bag. Taking it to the city dumpster should do the trick. It was a few hours out of the way to your new apartment. It was dark by the time you made it to Raven Alley where the dumpster was. The alley way stretching on in the dark. You park your car and take the bag from the front seat journeying down the close brick walls that seemed to close in with each step. A flickering light reveals a dumpster, not the one you were looking for but it was close enough. The way the wind made the fire escapes squeal gave you the creeps.

The dumpster was overflowing with trash, some wooden planks were stacked on the side. You select a plank and use it to bury the fox as deep as it could go. You hear the light above you sway in the wind the squeaking escalates. The light above you that was flickering snaps. You cover your head from the shards that spiral around you. In the darkness you feel as if you are being watched. Turning to go you see on the fire escape two sliver eyes looking through you. They glowed with an artificial shine. " _HHeeeelllllo II hhhhave nnnever seeen you before._ " Menacing mechanical laughter sounds as it quickly approaches until it is on the fire escape above you.

You feel something brush your shoulder. You turn to a shadow figure, a crackling between their voice " _Run. you must not be here."_ That voice it seemed familiar... another shadow pushes you hard towards your car. You stumble and regain your footing as there are three shadows and two more by your car. You get in to the car and lock the doors the shadows seem to be keeping back Springtrap. Your car doors lock, suddenly starts and speeds off without you touching it the keys still in your hands. When the car gains some distance it shuts down.

Mind racing of what just happened as you return to school your not able to understand why those shadows of five came to save you. All the answers you could find were in Five Night's at Freddie's animations and fan media. As school started you became focused on school work instead of dreams on lack of sleep. (Result can vary choose wisely.)

 **Results**

 _Some time has passed, you have started to adjusted to your new life. Today, would mark the sixth day in Lexington Legislation College. It was all you had imagined and more. You spend your evening relaxing and watching T.V. Flipping through the channels to see if anything was on, a glimpse of a news reporter is standing in front of your neighborhood. You see charred remains of a home, the reporter continued and show images of those who died in the fire._

 **Choice 8**

The two images appear on the screen it was your parents. You quickly turn the volume up, ignoring the banging on the wall of your neighbors to turn it down. " _Although the start of the fire is unknown the five children made it out alive,in the hospital with minor injuries. Back to you Brian."_ The tears begin to run as you wipe them away quickly.

Your phone buzzes you quickly reach for it, seeing a text from an unknown number; the text is in a purple tint. _**BACK. OUT. NOW. Give me Quinn, No one else needs to get HURT.**_ Panic rushes through you, as you begin to call the police your phone shuts down the screen glitching. The purple text on the screen again **_Foolish. You WILL PAY._**

You pick up your phone and try to restart it, activate anything it doesn't respond for a while then turns on. The screen glitches every now and again like a old security camera.

You drop your phone as the door bell rings, the screen shatters.

Collecting your nerves you go to the door, a box from the pastry shop beneath your apartment. You pick it up, _a welcoming gift_ on ribbons of design on the box, you shut and lock the door behind you with your free hand. Setting it down on the table, removing the lid is a purple cake with black lace and red roses. The lid had pictures of each sibling with red X's on each one, the sides say; _Enjoy your stay in Aries Apartments. Treat inside cake, you have five days for your answer. The longer you stall, the more pain you bring._

Grabbing a fork due to your curiosity and anger urges you to find out what your new found enemy wants; you begin to try to get through the first layer of fondant to little avail. Using a kitchen knife you are able to get through the three layers of yellow orange and red shades the inside flames design the cake.

You finally find the treat, inside a bag you find the exact duplicate of your phone, everything is on it. Your first contact on speed dial is someone named Dave.

 **Choice 6**

Images of each sibling and your parents show on the screen, you turn up the volume pulses through you. " _A real tragedy there were no survivors, the cause of the fire is still unknown, Brian."_

The sound of the reporter becomes background noise as the temperature of the room increases, your head begins to feel light headed until it becomes unbearable. The pain fades as quickly as it had come, you find yourself standing in living room of your home. Your siblings run through you, playing their favorite activities. Your slight confusion, you look down at yourself you see a long flowing purple dress with black and navy trim, curls of light brown hair transitioning into burgundy. Your skin was extremely fair, you weren't yourself. A lingering doubt lingered you weren't disturbed in this new " _you_ ", or had this always been" _you_ "? Brushing that thought aside you look around something felt very wrong a storm was coming.

You follow your siblings through the house moving through walls with a grace and speed that was all your own. Something was off, it itched and taunted you, you continued to see your parents and your siblings until they went to bed.

A storm is coming...the clocks strikes midnight. A resounding crunch of metal sounds below, the basement?! A soft melody of a familiar music box plays, it tugs at you _It's starting Chayen, follow me._ A voice says from your right, a black blur is caught in your peripheral vision, you follow what you thought you saw down the hall. At the end of the hall, you see a long slender human like doll, white and black stripes for gloves and leg warmers, it seems to be some sort of rag doll or voodoo doll. Black strings sprawl in every direction, though one a black ribbon from the doll is around your right wrist. Not a doll, a puppet. The puppet from Freddie's?

With the ribbon you are able to feel the floor beneath you, it was terribly cold, the shift from slightly floating a inch or two to touching the ground made such a difference in power you were able to discern thoughts and emotions, feeling physical objects; emotion or object didn't slip through you like butter anymore. The puppet was from the restaurants the spirit was resting when you discovered something was wrong.

You want to thank the puppet for helping you regain your state.

There was a loud crash in the basement, a sense of dread falls over you.

 _Save them._ Without another word, the puppet opens the door and slips into the darkness downstairs. Your siblings were throughout the upstairs your parents remained on the main floor. A feeling of pulling brings you upstairs, moving you test the stairs they creak underneath the light weight placed upon them. Another crash gives you the motivation to scale the stairs in a blink of an eye. Starting from the youngest you are able to gather the children together in a room, they are able to sense your presence, somehow knowing you were protecting them from an event to occur.

A foul odor seems choke your siblings as they cough. Your eyes look to the hallway as the walls are lit with shades of orange, a black smog thickens in the air. _Smoke?!_ You turn and see if you can manage to grab a chair and slam it into the window, cracks form nothing more . Screams begin to erupt from the main floor, as you are able to make an opening for the window. You quickly slip through the floor to the main floor, flames engulf everything around you a metal crash sounds in your parents room.

You race through the walls of fire despite the energy that fades when you do it. The mostly charred room reveals the remains of your parents room stepping forward something causes you to shiver. You were in a long shadow, an all to familiar shadow, _ssssssstay ooout of my wayyyy._ The menacing voice was soft and robotic. The voice was like sandpaper, on your skin, shredding your skin to nothing, while strangling you. The cold began to return, you seemed to forget what cold felt like. The bracelet is lifted from you, as your forced around.

Before you is a green Bonnie, with the black ribbon clutched in his mechanical left hand. Wires sparking seemingly with anger. His eyes of sliver stare right through you in the distorted light challenging you to say or do anything.

Springtrap. The sound of your own voice startles you, as it seemed to echo. A crash of metal responds as he steps forward to you. Leaving a red footprint as he steps forward again. Blood?! you move back in response moving through something wet, as you look down you see a head.

The neck was severed from the body, the eyes stare into you. The mouth fixed in horror, the nose caved in, clumps of hair are left along the floor. Body parts spread throughout the room. Not being able to tell which belonged to which parent, glass of a family portrait was mixed with mom's favorite trinkets from her travels. The bed was smashed the door to the master bath was covered in blood, what was left of it.

Against the far corner the puppet seemed slumped over. Was he hurt..?!

A clamp finds it's way around your neck, your lifted sharply into Spring trap's gaze. _You can't save them._ Springtrap presses the ribbon into your neck as he chokes you, He removes his mouth a red skeleton burns in flames, you quickly close your eyes to shield them from the light. Opening them you see a ghostly figure of a man his blue eyes seeming like indigo stare into yours. _Must you insist of resisting me._

 _MOM!_ The puppet springs to life. A pulsing throb takes over in your head as you feel your mouth form a name, not the nicknames you knew. Your pinned to Springtrap as he moves swiftly upstairs. Struggling all you can against the yellow fur, you don't faze through him. Springtrap slams you against wall from the top of the stairs. _After all we have been through._ Springtrap pauses this time using the robot to communicate ... _Y...YYYYYYYYYYou Rrrrember_ .you see a flicker of pain in the back of Springtrap's eyes as they narrow...Nnnnnotttt _for llllllonnnngg._

The gurgle of mechanic gears and feeling the vibration through his arm causes you to shiver. Reaching into the dark memories, of two children clinging to you. Springtrap let's go taking the ribbon from your neck anger boiling his eyes look over to frightened kids. No! you reach out but faze through Springtrap, the look of coming pleasure and cruelty seemed all too familiar.

 _MOM!_ A collection of voices are heard, The puppet appears with Foxy, Freddie, Chicka, Bonnie, Mangle, and Balloon Boy, Each looking scorched and decrepit with a sickly green and black shades. Foxy sprints past and attacks Springtrap, the other follow after. The puppet helps you up, as you look over you run to see the Animaltronics are fighting, yet that disappear and reappear.

You try to make your way to your siblings, the puppet making sure you make it, they were strangely quiet. Blood runs from beneath their silhouettes in the shadows. A sense of dread settles over you, as you step forward menacing laughter sounds from Springtrap. You couldn't tell who was who, the puppet becomes enraged.

The pain returns and fades to black, the T.V screen is blue before you seeing the pictures of your family and the arranged date for a town candle lighting. Tears flow like a rain, you quickly grab a pillow to weep and scream and wail into it, this carries on through the night. The next morning you find yourself asleep in the fetal position feeling no better than before. Your phone buzzes with texts from your friends, who are rushing to visit or so they claim. You received an email from your school, due to the tragedy you are able to pass all your courses.

 **Choice 10**

You take everything you can and begin to burn everything you can, ignoring the lingering doubt. The ash of the burned documents retreat into the air, setting new ones as soon as the fire is clear; you hear distinct screams of children and maniac laughter that you realize is coming from yourself. You struggle to keep quiet making sure not to draw too much attention to yourself.

You simply relied on science, not superstition. You could not afford to keep your mind on the subject anymore, you had a decision to make. Either continue with your normal plan to become a Detective or take the job as a technician you had been offered, recently you were able to fix or do anything electronically. It seemed to come natural to you. _But should you follow a recent hobby as a carrier?_ The offer at Afton Robotics seemed tempting, the wage was higher than any other college student could seem to get and with another offer of the company paying for your schooling.

Two familiar voices are heard off in the distance, those voices belonged to your childhood buddies. You turn to see Mark the only thing that stands out is his red hair glinting in the firelight the black baggy shirt and pants blend into the darkness, casting a menacing glare on his glasses. Mat holds a diet coke looking at his watch. "We need to go back to campus."

"Besides you should just do both. See which one makes you happy." Mark says looking over you and over to the bomb-fire. Mark looks to Mat and sighs, looking over to you, "You really need to focus on graduating and take up empty space in my apartment." Mark whistles and Chica comes bounding to him from another direction, Mat comes to join you in putting out the fire. In the flames the foxy plush seems untouched as it slowly blinks at you.

 **Choice 03**

You look over the purple journal, and pick it up flipping through a few pages until they begin to glow white. The words on the pages form images that move at a painfully fast sequence. You get a severe sense of vertigo, until you black out. The journal stops spinning, and lands shut on the empty room floor.

The fuzzing dies down and you find yourself somewhere familiar yet unknown. The sun rises into a beautiful room suited for mostly anyone, as you come to an alarm is going off. And your younger brother is bouncing on the bed shouting non-sense, you feel so sluggish all you want to do is sleep. As soon as your heavy eye lids close you realize this sibling looked nothing like you.

The darkness fades as you roll onto your stomach, long curls fall into your face. You sit upright and pull on the ringlet that is in your face. Your hair is past your shoulders, a length it has never been. You run to the mirror and see light mouse brown hair with hints of gold and red, eyes are a blue hazel and your skin is extremely fair. Your see that your body is strong and slender, the tank top and sweats are very flattering. This wasn't you! Or was it...your head throbs with pain. What are you doing here? A frustrated melodious voice is heard, you quickly look around to see no one. "What? Once wasn't good enough? You wanted to come back here and ruin my life? By taking my body?!

 _Your...my what?!_ The girl approaches from the darkness and pain from your mind. She looked exactly like how you were now. _She seemed vaguely familiar, who was she again?_

You know my name, intruder. Chayen..? She is gone before you can ask anything else, you are back in the room more ringlets have come into your face as you are leaning against the wall with the long mirror staring at and behind you to the bed. On the center of the bed, the mirror you see a plush of a golden Bonnie.


End file.
